Ground Zero
by Shadowmjl
Summary: Val is captured by the military and used in experiments to create a performance enhancment formula. However Val breaks free and escapes. With amnesia from the experiments, Val must now remember who he once was, as well as ressist his demonic nature.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deep beneath the Mobian Desert a few miles out of Tech City there was a secret military base with hundreds of soldiers and scientists working. In one dark cold, metallic room was a group of men looking at computer consoles. One man, a tall green squirrel with dark blue hair wearing a messy white shirt and a loose black tie, jeans and white gloves, was watching the others. One scientist, a deep burgundy greyhound approached him, "Corvin? Are you sure we need this 'subject' of yours? Surely we could finish the Project without him."

The squirrel gave her a serious look, "Julie, this "Subject" is vital to Project Ground Zero, without him we should just give up right now."

"But why do we need him? Why is he so important?"

"Because he's one of the most powerful beings on Mobius…we need him to complete the project perfectly."

Around the room was several radios spouting different police radio messages, Corvin's ear twitched as one message started, he turned and pointed at the radio, "There!" One scientist sitting beside the radio turned it up so they could hear the message better; "Attention all nearby police officers, robbery at the 25th street liquor store, assailant is a male brown hedgehog, believed to be Val the Hedgehog, he's headed south east, head him off and take him down!"

Meanwhile in Tech City, Val ran down a street at top speed, carrying a case of vodka in his hand, "Dammit Devina! She just had to want vodka…not cola or coffee or nothing we actually have!"

As he raced down the street a police car appeared ahead of him, coming straight at him at high speed, "Oh come on, you guys think that'll stop me?" Val effortlessly leapt over the car and landed back on the road before running onward through the streets. Eventually Val turned a corner and saw over a dozen black cars and trucks blocking the road, "Heh, what's this? The M.I.B?"

Over 20 men in black suits gathered around Val and aimed guns at him, "Alright, get on the ground." said one of them, a fuchsia cat. Val smirked, "You people obviously don't realise who you're messing with." he gently put the vodka down and clenched his fists, which burst into purple flames. Val glared at the cat and charged at him, punching him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Instantly all the others started shooting at Val, who tried to dodge by jumping up onto a rooftop. He then looked down and noticed that there were small strange darts embedded in the ground a few feet away, 'They're not trying to kill me…' he thought, 'Then what do they want?'

He leapt down and raced towards the men, who continued shooting. Val manuvered around the darts and grabbed one man; a grey mongoose, by the neck, "Tell me who you are and what you people want!"

As Val suspected, no one dared to shoot as long as he had one of their own with him…or so he thought. Suddenly a searing pain shot through Val, emanating from his shoulder, he looked down and saw a dart stuck into his flesh. He looked up and saw a green squirrel with blue hair holding a smoking gun not far away.

Val was overcome by the strange drained sensation that was rapidly taking over his body, he found it impossible to stand or even keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw was the squirrel smirk as his world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Back at the secret base, Corvin was in the control room staring through a pane of one way glass at a cold, sterile white room with a containment tube against the back wall, the tube was filled with a watery liquid and contained the form of a naked brown hedgehog, unconscious with wires all over his body and an oxygen mask over his muzzle.**_

"_**Look at him…he's perfect." said Corvin, Julie stood beside him, "We're trying to synthesis his DNA now Corvin, but it's harder to do then we though, his genetic material has many strange properties that we simply can't understand.**_

"_**Will it be enough?"**_

"_**Not at the moment…at this point if the serum was injected into someone it would cause horrible mutation."**_

"_**Hmm…were there any side effects to the subject?"**_

"_**We believe so…total memory loss is 80% likely…but given what could've happened, he's lucky."**_

"_**Very well…continue your research, I'll keep an eye on him."**_

_**Meanwhile at a rundown house, Jasmine and Devina were pacing the living room, "Where could he be? He's never been gone this long before." said Devina**_

"_**Do you think we should look for him?"**_

"_**Yes…I'll look around the city from the air, you ask around and see if anyone's seen him."**_

"_**Ok." Jasmine then ran over to the door and out into the city while Devina flew out an open window.**_

_**Back at the base, the water in Val's tank started to bubble as his arm twitched. A pink swan called Corvin over to a monitor she was looking at that showed Val's heart rate, "It's increasing." said Corvin**_

"_**What could it be? He can't possibly be waking up, he's pumped full of drugs." asked the swan**_

_**Just then Corvin heard the water bubble again, he ran over to the one way window and watched as Val's face tensed up, "What…is he?"**_

_**Val's blood red eyes flung open and looked around, he tried to move but the wires held him in place. He looked up and saw his reflection in the one way window, Corvin and the other scientists watched in horror as Val tore the wires off himself and went into a Spin Dash attack and started bouncing around the tube, shaking it as he did. Corvin's eyes widened even more when he saw the glass start to crack, "My God…he's going to break out! Shut him down! Terminate him, now!!"**_

_**The glass shattered, pouring water all over the floor of the room, Val collapsed onto his hands and knees in front of the tube, he pulled off his mask and gasped for air.**_

_**Just then 5 soldiers ran into the room and aimed guns at Val, who looked up at the soldiers for a second before swinging his foot out and tripping one of them. As the soldier hit the ground, Val slammed his fist into his face, making his skull cave in. He grabbed the dead soldiers handgun and rolled out of the way as the remaining 4 started shooting, Val jumped to his feet and fired 2 bullets, both hitting 2 of the soldiers right in the forehead, killing them.**_

_**As the last 2 soldiers watched in amazement, Val threw the handgun at a small power generator in the corner and jumped into the air and held himself up on the lights hanging down. The gun burst a hole in the metal frame of the generator and made several wires fall out and land in the water covering the floor, the second the wires touched the water the whole floor was electrified, the soldiers screamed as their skin burned. Val watched, glaring at them until the generator finally ran out of power and the electricity stopped. The 2 smouldering dead soldiers fell to the floor as Val dropped down.**_

_**Corvin and the others were horrified and amazed, "He…he's even more powerful then we thought…all this time he was holding back…he massacred those 5 and he never used any of his powers." said Corvin.**_

_**Val breathed heavily as he looked around the room and then at his reflection in the window. He walked over and stood in front of it and stared at himself, he didn't realise Corvin was stood in the same place on the opposite side of the glass, watching him. As Val stared at himself he felt his head throbbing 'Who..am I?' he thought, he placed his hand on his forehead and tried to remember. Suddenly images flashed before Val's eyes, images of himself using amazing fiery powers, summoning purple flames and incinerating people with them.**_

_**Val cried out and fell to his knees panting. "Agh! My head!" he shouted**_

"_**What do we do?" asked Julie**_

"_**We do nothing, we must keep silent, he'll show no mercy to us." replied Corvin**_

_**Val then stood up and looked at his hands, "Can I…really do this?" he focused on his hands and they burst into purple flames, making Val gasp.**_

_**Julie was shocked, "He's regained his knowledge of his powers already…we're doomed!"**_

_**Corvin spun round to face her, "Quiet! He'll sense you."**_

"_**It's too late! We're already dead!"**_

_**Val's ear twitched as Julie shouted, he looked up at the mirror with a glare before throwing the two fireballs at the glass. The mirror shattered as the first fireball hit and the second one passed straight through and hit Julie full force, making her whole body burn and writhe as she fell to the ground.**_

_**Val leapt through the smashed window into the control room just as Julie's screams faded and her black, charred body went limp.**_

_**All the scientists started screaming and running for the door, but Val threw a third fireball which hit the steel door and melted the lock, trapping the terrified Mobians, who could do nothing but cower and prey as Val approached menacingly.**_

_**Corvin had hidden under a desk and watched in horror as Val massacred his co-workers, tearing off limbs, burning flesh, breaking bones, the scientists screamed louder and cried as Val made them suffer, Corvin even heard a few of his friends begging for death because their pain was too great.**_

_**When Val had finally finished, he silently looked around the room at the body parts and the corpses and the blood which had covered almost everything in the whole room, including himself. Corvin held his breath as best he could so Val wouldn't hear, he reached out and grabbed a handgun lying beside the headless body of one of his former friends, 'A handgun will do no good against him…there's only one thing left to do.' Corvin took the gun and aimed the barrel at his own forehead and pulled the trigger.**_

_**Corvin had his eyes closed as he heard a click, he opened his eyes wide as Val heard the noise and turned to face the cowering squirrel, Corvin pulled the trigger again and again, each time all that happened was the same clicking noise.**_

_**Val snarled and grabbed Corvin by the throat and pulled him up, holding him in the air. Corvin choked as Val glared at him, "Who are you?"**_

"_**I..I am Corvin…I'm the head of Project Ground Zero."**_

"_**And who am I?"**_

"_**You are Val the Hedgehog, the test subject for the Project."**_

"_**And what is the Project?"**_

"_**Project Ground Zero…is a project to create a serum designed to enhance a soldier's abilities and performance…a means to make them superMobian…you…were needed as our subject…you are currently the most powerful being on Mobius…we needed your DNA to make the serum.."**_

_**Val's grip around Corvin's neck tightened, "Why can't I remember anything?"**_

"_**Memory loss is a side effect of DNA extraction." Corvin said as he struggled to breathe.**_

_**Val looked around the room and saw a syringe on a desk containing a strange blue liquid, "What is that?"**_

_**Corvin looked over, his eyes widened, "Unfinished serum…"**_

"_**What do you mean…unfinished?"**_

_**Corvin didn't answer, Val snarled and slammed the squirrel into the steel desk, making him squeal in pain, he winced and finally answered, "If anyone is injected with it as it is now…it'll cause uncontrollable mutation."**_

_**A sadistic smile slowly crept onto Val's face, he picked up the syringe and held it close to Corvin's neck.**_

_**Corvin tried to pull away but Val held him tight, he raised his arm, ready to jab Corvin with the syringe…Corvin stared up, terrified, "…I…I only wanted to create the perfect warrior…"**_

_**Val smirked evilly, "You succeeded." he then stabbed the syringe deep into Corvin's chest, making him scream and howl in agony.**_

_**Val stepped back as Corvin slid to the ground and began to writhe in pain. He watched the squirrel with contempt for a moment before turning and jumping back through the window and casually walking out the door, taking a lab coat and putting it on as he went.**_


End file.
